


A Different Kind of Celebration

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Ginny’s still high from her first win, and she lets the hero worship get the better of her. A missing scene from 1x01





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Pitch, and writing a missing (likely smutty) scene from each episode. This is the Pilot.

Ginny was flying high when she made it back to her hotel room and climbed into the shower at the end of the night, still not quite able to fully grasp what had happened.

She did it. After devoting her life to this reality and toiling away for 5 years in the minors, she earned the right to be here, celebrating her first win in the major leagues, knowing there would be another start for her just five days from now. She was a Padre.

The makeshift locker room stall hadn't allowed for a Ginny-friendly shower, so she took the opportunity to clean away the remnants of the long baseball game. Part of her wanted to stay dirty, as if that dirt was a token of the history she'd made tonight. But Ginny didn't need a physical reminder of this night. It wasn't going anywhere.

She stepped out and dried off haphazardly, her brain sorting through the biggest moments from the biggest night of her life. Her first out. The moment Al told her she'd be staying a Padre. The curtain call from the crowd. Mike's speech...

She lay back on the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling, her body still thrumming with exhilaration. In another world, one where she was actually accepted as part of the team, she would have gone out with her teammates to celebrate. She would have knocked back a few beers and maybe danced with the guys. She would have accepted their pats on the back and their congratulations, and gone home fulfilled and sated.

As it was, she shared a glass of champagne in the car with Amelia and ended up back in her room still vibrating. Wanting more.

She let her hand travel back and forth across her sternum, still damp from the shower. She smiled softly to herself and drew it down to her chest, humming a little as her fingers ghosted along her nipples.

As her mind wandered, body relaxing into the bed, she considered how else this night could have gone. If she was being honest, a night out with the guys wasn't exactly her ideal celebration. No, in a perfect world, she would have ended the night back here with just one of them. The one who talked her down on the mound. The one she'd been fantasizing about since she was 17 and realized that poster on her wall could lead to a lot more excitement than just idolatry.

She shouldn't be doing this. He'd helped her today. He was her teammate now. She needed to be professional.

But she was also alone, stretched out naked on the hotel sheets with all the time in the world to celebrate however she saw fit. And right now, how she saw fit was to give herself a _fitting_ reward for a job well done.

(She’d also happened to be acutely aware of the wetness between her legs since his look of approval on the field, but that was beside the point. Right?)

Ginny licked her lips and dragged her hand down to trace across her hipbones, trying to conjure an image in her mind. In her brain, the fingers were bigger, thicker, and more insistent. Her pitching calluses became catchers', and her legs fell open at the prospect. She closed her eyes and imagined a strong, dominant hand holding down her hip while the other traced along her thigh and across the flank of her ass before sliding between her legs.

She let out a low hiss as her fingers stroked up her wet pussy, settling to dance across her clit. He wouldn't be this gentle. At least, the Mike in her mind wouldn't be this gentle. He'd want to take control and really work her, show her everything he could do.

Just the thought made her keen backwards and arch her hips up off the bed, her thumb rubbing rough circles at her clit as her middle finger slid into the soaking wet heat of her pussy. She could practically smell him after his trips to the mound. Could feel the ghost of his breath as he'd given his speech today. Just the memory was enough to spur her forward, and she curled her middle finger before adding a second, moving with a bit more purpose.

She knew how to get herself off. Hell, she was a 23-year-old woman with half her world off limits, she was practically an expert at getting herself off. But it didn't usually feel like this. So desperate, so sexy, her body temperature raised to an absurdly high degree.

Ginny bit at her lips as she pushed in the third finger, imagining two of his stretching her. It was almost more than she could handle, and she paused her thumb for a moment so her hips could settle back down, wanting to make this last, knowing how hard she would come if she edged a little.

His eyes flashed in her mind. The way he looked when she'd thrown that first strike. The pride on his face in the clubhouse after the game. The Mike in her mind would want to be here. He would want to congratulate his rookie by giving her the best orgasm of her life. It only seemed right, after all.

With a soft sigh, she brought her fingers up to lick them and then slid them back down, imagining Mike's tongue getting in on the action. Edging was quickly out of the question. He was laving his tongue over her clit as his fingers curled in her, working with purpose now, trying to push her over the edge. 

"God, Mike!" she cried out when she finally came, arching so hard her back ached and clenching around the fingers buried deep inside her. It felt like forever until her body finally came down to Earth, and she panted hard as soft tremors continued to rock her body.

That wasn't a good idea. She had to see him tomorrow. She had to go to the gym, go over hitters, pretend that she hadn't just had one of the best orgasms of her 23 years by imagining his head between her legs.

But that would be Tomorrow Ginny's problem. Because tonight? She was the starting pitcher for the San Diego Padres. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
